The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild
The Elder Scrolls Online: The Thieves Guild is a DLC for . It was released on March 7th, 2016 for PC and Mac, March 22nd for Xbox One, and March 23rd for PlayStation 4.Thieves Guild Launch Details and New Video The DLC takes place in Abah's Landing, found in Hew's Bane, Hammerfell, though a number of quests take place in different locations around Tamriel. New features and content *Zone: Hew's Bane *12-player Trial: Maw of Lorkhaj *Passive Skill Line for Thieves Guild (similar to Fighters and Mages Guild skill trees) *Introduction of the Iron Wheel, a mercenary group hunting the Thieves Guild. *Larceny System - complete with repeatable jobs in and around Abah's Landing. New locations Hew's Bane *The city of Abah's Landing *Two Delves: **Bahraha's Gloom **Shark's Teeth Grotto *Two Group Bosses: **Ko Estaran **Thrall Cove *Seven landmarks: **Forebear's Junction **Hubalajad's Reflection **The Lost Pavilion **No Shira Workshop **Placations of Zeht **Prince Hew's Shuttered Tomb **Tava's Beak *Three Wayshrines **Abah's Landing Wayshrine **No Shira Citadel Wayshrine **Zeht's Displeasure Wayshrine Major characters *Chief Inspector Rhanbiq *Lord Cosh *Magnifica Falorah *Quen *Velsa *Walks-Softly *Zeira Quests Main questline *Partners in Crime *Cleaning House *The Long Game *A Flawless Plan *Forever Hold Your Peace *Prison Break Side quests *Quen's quests **A Double Life **His Greatest Treasure *Walks-Softly's quests **Shell Game **Everyone Has A Price *Velsa's quests **A Faded Flower **That Which Was Lost *Zeira's quest **The One That Got Away *The Cutpurse's Craft *Master of Heists Larceny quests *Thieves Guild jobs **Crime Spree **Idle Hands **Plucking Fingers **The Covetous Countess **Under Our Thumb *Rye's jobs **Memories of Youth **The Lost Pearls **The Sailor's Pipe **Thrall Cove *Heists **Heist: Deadhollow Halls **Heist: Glittering Grotto **Heist: Secluded Sewers **Heist: The Hideaway **Heist: Underground Sepulcher Development Concept art for Thieves Guild weapons and armor was first shown at QuakeCon in July 2014.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gNVxn80j4g&feature=youtu.be&t=1h12m52s Future of The Elder Scrolls Online Panel ― QuakeCon 2014] Datamined content showed that the city of Abah's Landing would have been on Cybiades, an island in northern Hammerfell. Datamining contained factions known as the Twilight Lodge and Violet Lodge, which were cultist groups revering Nocturnal. A mission at the great altar for Nocturnal would have been involved with being recruited into the guild. The altar would have been located in Headsman Cosh's manor, before Cosh's rank was changed to Merchant Lord. In the All about Tamriel Unlimited ESO Live episode that aired on January 21, 2015, a preview of Abah's Landing was shown, designed with a rather different layout. The altar of Nocturnal, as well early colorful designs for Thieves Guild armors. The city of Abah's Landing itself was, at that point, littered with wild vegetation and trees, as well as many traversable platforms connected to buildings that players would have traveled on.[https://www.twitch.tv/zenimaxonlinestudios/v/3711373 ESO Live: All about Tamriel Unlimited 1/21/2015 ― Twitch] At some point however, this premise of the DLC was scrapped. The zone was changed to Hew's Bane; a region of Hammerfell opposite to Cybiades, located on the southern end of the province rather than the north. Whereas the Cybiades version of Abah's Landing was full of plant life, Hew's Bane was a very barren land where little grew. The zone lead Anna Murchison said that the general design of Abah's Landing was based on that of architecture, which was also the game that Hew's Bane was first officially given a name.Map of western Tamriel in The zone of Hew's Bane was based on Australia, outlined in early development as a desert area considered to be inhospitable, where "everything wants to kill you".[https://www.twitch.tv/zenimaxonlinestudios/v/38464637 ESO Live: Thieves Guild Special! 1/29/2016 ― Twitch] Release The DLC was released on the Public Test Server on February 4th, 2016.[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-gb/news/post/2016/01/12/eso--the-year-ahead ESO: The Year Ahead - 2016] It was officially released alongside Update 9 on March 7th, 2016 for PC/Mac, March 22nd for Xbox One, and March 23rd for PS4. Gallery The Elder Scrolls Online Thieves Guild Wide Cover.png Thieves Guild (Online) Concept Art.png|Concept for Thieves Guild armors Abah's Landing Preview (1).png|Abah's Landing Trivia *The DLC was originally designed to have many more platforms and boards built on the sides of structures, which would be used for traversing around the city. The number of these platforms was cut down when the DLC was released for public testing. be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild Category:Online: Official plug-ins Category:Online: Thieves Guild